The Gypsy in Me
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Ginny receives a precious bundle that has been passed through her family from generation to generation. Now that she is the possessor what will the mystifying bundle hold for her?
1. Possession

The Gypsy In Me

Chapter 1: Possession

LunarianPrincess

Ginny receives a precious bundle that has been passed through her family from generation to generation. Now that she is the possessor what will the mystifying bundle hold for her? Draco is given a mystifying gift by his mother, what will the enigmatic case hold for him. When they finally open them, it sets the ball rolling to bring true love to their doors.

Ginny walked up the stairs slowly, she was seriously confused by the occurrence of the last few minutes. She heard her brother and his friends as they messed around in the yard. She reached her room and slowly eased the door open, she set the bundle on the bed and headed for the window. She flung the drapes wide, allowing the sunlight to permeate the room, she sat contentedly on the bed. She pulled the plush ruby velvet package towards her. She pulled the black silk ribbon that held it closed and reached inside. She pulled a small wooden box from its sheath and set it in front of her.

As Ginny sat in her room alone, she stared at the box on her bed doubtfully. How could such an unassuming container hold a thing of such power? She thought back to the conversation she had just had with her mother.

"Ginevra, you are to be given this before you are 17, I have felt that now is the time, when you return to school you will be 16 and turn 17 during the term, because of this, we cannot help but give it to you now." Molly said seriously. She reached behind her and produced a beautiful cherry wood box. She handed it delicately to Ginny. "Now, you cannot open it before it's time, which you will know, the only thing I can tell you about what lies inside is that it has helped countless women in our family find their true loves." When she had said this she laid a small crimson velvet bag on top of the box, this done she stood and left the room, leaving a bewildered Ginny behind. Ginny shoved the box in the velvet sheath before heading for her room.

When she had imparted this knowledge upon Ginny she had promptly left the room, leaving a mystified and skeptical Ginny behind. Ginny stretched forth her fingers and touched the wood, which had been smoothed with age. She fingered her collarbone, where a birthmark shaped like one of the symbols lay on her flesh. She fingered the delicately entwined copper and silver wires that served as its lock, they were woven into two distinct Celtic symbols. A tiny zing went through her fingers, traveling through her body and directly to her heart. She flicked the delicate metal with her fingernail, confident the box would open and reveal what it concealed. To her confusion and frustration, the box did not open, but remained stubbornly closed. She tried with more force but no matter how much she tried, it would not open.

Draco stood pensively outside of his mothers private apartments. He almost never was allowed in here, this was his mother's domain, a place where she escaped from the painful influence of Lucius. She had said she had a very important thing to discuss with him, so here he was, waiting outside the imposing doors. He raised his knuckles to rap on the door when it opened quietly.

"Come in," Narcissa said quietly. A memory bubbled up in his memory. His mother singing to him as a child, she had had a beautiful, full voice. Now it was just a remnant of its former glory, it had a grating, nasally sound, which she had earned when she had disobeyed her husband in the raising of their only child. Draco had never seen his father beat his mother, but he had heard it and saw the subtle effects on his mother's personality, she had gone from loving, adoring parent to avoidant, fearful victim.

He strode into the room, his gaze calculating and wary, traits he had inherited from his parents. He saw his mother, sitting like a queen on her throne, in a small armchair. The entire room was gold with navy blue and green, it was very subtle and understated, not like the rest of the ostentatious manor. She motioned with a slender hand to the green chair next to hers. As he sat she poured them tea, he took it wordlessly, speculating on what had caused his mother to call him here. He sipped the tea cautiously, watching his mother as she sipped from her cup as well.

"I have a gift for you, this is supposed to be given to you on your 18th birthday but since it can't be opened until it determines you are acceptable I see no problem in giving it to you now." After this dramatic statement she reached beside her and pulled something out from a small velvet bag. There, nestled in her palm, was a small wooden box. She extended her palm and he carefully grabbed the box. She handed him the green velvet bag that was tied with a black silk ribbon and turned from him. he sat for a second, uncomprehending as he stared at the box in his hand. He shoved it in the bag and stood, he gave his mother a nod and left.

He climbed the stairs from his parents floor to his own, he was on one of the topmost floors in his family's estate. He ran his hand over the knob on his door before twisting it a security measure, a magical recognition that allowed only him in his private room. He shoved the door closed and walked to the large alcove of window seats. He settled back against the plush cushions and set the bag on his lap. He gently pulled the ribbon loose and reached in, extracting the small wooden box. He lifted his palm, inspecting the odd gift his mother had given him. He wondered what she had meant by _acceptable_. There was a small clasp holding the box closed, one side was pure, untarnished silver the other was a warm, bright copper. Together, where the clasp entwined, they formed two Celtic symbols. He put his other hand to his collarbone, where the symbol formed by the silver lay on his skin.

He reached his fingers towards the wood, he smoothed his fingers over the wood, which had become supple with age. He touched the metal, intent on opening the box. As his fingers skimmed over the cool metal he felt an odd zing go through his body, he nearly snatched his hand back in fear, but countless years of control drilled by his father allowed him to keep his dignity. His heart rate had sped up when the sensation had settled in his heart. He flicked the catch but it did not open. He tried to pry it apart but no matter how much effort he put into it the box remained stubbornly closed.

How was that, I got this idea from a dream I had, I hope this will prove easier to write than the other fics I'm working on. Tell me what you think, had it captured your attention?


	2. Unanswered

The Gypsy In Me

Chapter 2: Unanswered

LunarianPrincess

Ginny receives a precious bundle that has been passed through her family from generation to generation. Now that she is the possessor what will the mystifying bundle hold for her? Draco is given a mystifying gift by his mother, what will the enigmatic case hold for him. When they finally open them, it sets the ball rolling to bring true love to their doors.

I I

Ginny sat silently on the train, she watched as her brother and his best friends conferred quietly. She almost gave into the urge to scream and stomp out of there, instead she stood calmly.

"Hey, I'll be back okay guys?" with the soft statement she left, _not that they would notice _she thought. She shut the compartment door behind her, she vaguely heard her brother and the others mutter something at her. As soon as she had closed the door she gave a little scream, silent but effective. Once relieved of the stress of sitting with them when they were in their _secret planning_ mode, she wandered through the train, looking for a relatively empty compartment. She saw a compartment filled with sixth year Gryffindors and quickly bypassed it, right now she wanted solitude or as close as she could get to it. Near the very back of the train she found what she was looking for, looking in the glass there was nobody she could see.

She looked around the corridor and was glad to note that no one she hung out was in the area. She pulled the door and it opened easily sighing gratefully she sank into the seat. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see a figure lounging negligently on the other cushion. She looked at the feet, well made shoes, black leather, moving her way up she inspected the other's appearance. Custom fitted slacks, well made robes, snowy white shirt, un-rumpled tie. Finally she reached his face, she was shocked as she saw silver eyes staring at her bemusedly. She blushed and quickly dropped her eyes, she suppressed a shiver at his low chuckle.

"What is a little weasel like you doing so far from your friends," his sultry voice slithered like silk over her senses. She swallowed convulsively before her mind regained control, she shook off her discomfort and straightened her shoulders. Taking a breath she looked into his eyes. He had straightened and was inspecting her as she had done a few minutes ago, she unconsciously speculated on what he saw. Plain black boots, well-worn, a black skirt that was faded and a little tight, a white shirt that was dull and a bit see-through, loose tie that was a bit rumpled, and riotous red hair that curled all over the place. She nearly sighed in response to her examination.

"I thought this compartment was empty," she stated, she left the rest unsaid. He looked at her speculatively, she could almost hear his thoughts.

"Why aren't you with your brother and Precious Potter?" he sneered, she had correctly guessed his thoughts. She stared at him blankly, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction so she would answer as vaguely as she could.

"Because I'm here," she said smugly, as if pointing out the object. He looked amused, but he just crossed his arms over his chest. She studied her hands in silence, denying her craving for looking at him. Finally the silence got to her and she looked up, to find him studying her intently, like she was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. He lifted an eyebrow at her when she looked at him questioningly.

"You're not what I expected," her mouth dropped open as he revealed this.

"What do you mean?" she blurted confusedly. He sized her up before looking into the hallway, she glanced that way and saw the approaching figures of Crabbe and Goyle, and she instinctively shrank back.

"Don't worry, they aren't going to eat you," he stated amusedly.

"You don't know that, they might still be hungry," she observed wryly, he chuckled that and sat next to her as the door opened. She tried to peek over his shoulder at his henchman, but his wide shoulders blocked any view and she didn't want to offer herself as a target.

"Boys, I want some alone time," with that simple statement the two behemoths nodded and departed. He turned and looked down at her, she looked at him in awe.

"I want some, how much are they?" she joked, only half joking.

"What would you need someone like that for, you've got friends," he responded accusingly. She sighed and frowned out the window at the countryside.

"That's just the problem, I don't, I have people who put up with me because of who I am, the sister of the best friend of Harry bloody Potter," she fumed. He looked at her sharply.

"That's no different from my relationship with the two chunks of granite," he said gesturing in the direction Crabbe and Goyle had just departed, "I just happen to be able to control them because of that relationship, they fear and respect me, that doesn't mean they like me," he said. A second later they seemed to realize they were having an actual conversation and they looked at each other in mutual astonishment and horror. They sat silently for a few more moments.

"How am I not what you expected," she said tentatively, breaking the silence. He took a breath and Ginny thought he wasn't going to answer her.

"Well, the whole crush thing, obviously you've grown out of it, not to mention that you want to change the fact that people like an accept you on principal," he said.

"Well, I want people to like me for who I am, not who I'm related to, I would think you would want the same, I mean everyone avoids you because of who you're related too, but that's not how you are, doesn't it annoy you that people judge you without knowing you?" she questioned him, leaning towards him. He looked at her searchingly, she gazed back at him confusedly. He opened his mouth and was about to answer when the train ground to a halt. A shout echoing through the hall announced the arrival at Hogwarts. He stood and swept from the room. Ginny couldn't help but feel that he had not answered her.

I I

Hey, well I haven't revealed what is in the box but it will probably come in the next chapter. It will go from this chapter to when they open their boxes, it has been a couple of weeks into the term, and it's a couple of weeks before the winter holiday. Just so you know that for next chapter. Now the thank yous for my lovely reviewers,

Dracosbaby7: this chap is just like a teaser, so we can see how their relationship might mature, but next chapter will reveal what was in Ginny's box, it might take a while before I reveal what's in Draco's though. I like the fact that I'm skipping around in this story, there aren't a lot of transitions or explaining what's happened between chapters. What do you think, will it lose some of the reader interest if I don't give a moment by moment commentary? I'd love to hear what you think!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you like this story, I hope what happens will intrigue you next chapter!

Julia: thanks, I hope this chapter continues to impress you


	3. Knowledge

The Gypsy In Me

Chapter 3: Knowledge

LunarianPrincess

Ginny receives a precious bundle that has been passed through her family from generation to generation. Now that she is the possessor what will the mystifying bundle hold for her? Draco is given a mystifying gift by his mother, what will the enigmatic case hold for him. When they finally open them, it sets the ball rolling to bring true love to their doors.

I I

Ginny stared out the window knowingly as the Saturday sun sank nearer to the horizon. She felt a driving force pounding forcefully in her veins. She lifted the lid on the small chest in front of her slowly, almost hesitantly. She ran her fingers lovingly along the beautiful carvings along the rim. Reaching into the small chest she pulled out a black velvet package. She remembered belatedly what her mother had told her about the mysterious gift. Her mother had told her that it had been handed down through her family to each girl, and it was meant to be worn by a witch with wicked red hair and eyes green as desire. Her mother had also told her that she would know when the time was right for her to don the odd outfit secreted away in the chest. This was the first time she had tried to open the chest with it actually responding to her efforts, the lid lifted easily in response to her motions.

She pulled the odd velvet bundle out and set it in front of her, looking at the small bundle with awe and curiosity. Her slender fingers eased the velvet apart until she saw another fabric beneath it. She lifted forth a hunter green skirt that had a Celtic design embroidered in gold thread around the hem. Next she removed a snowy white shirt that was soft and light weight, it had the same golden Celtic design embroidered around the cuffs. Next was a luxurious, crimson velvet bodice, the design was worked around the part that would come to just beneath her breasts.

Standing she knew what she must do. She went to her private bathroom, a very big perk of being a prefect that was in good standing with Dumbledore. She had had a private room since her encounter with Riddle in her first year. It was considered best for all involved if she was able to work out her demons in peace, Dumbledore had made a concession that since she already have a private room she may have a private bathroom as well. She stepped out of the shower, revitalized and cleansed. She dried her hair and left the damp ringlets loose. She dried off and went back to her room. She pulled on some undergarments before pulling on the snowy white shirt, she left it open at the top, compelled by some other force to do so. She pulled the green skirt over her head and it settled lovingly over her shapely hips. She pulled the bodice on and laced up the front, tying the ribbon where it nestled below her breasts. She reached into the chest again, secure in her knowledge that there was more in there. She pulled out a charm necklace, with the same Celtic rune as the outfit. She clasped it around her neck and it settled naturally in the hollow of her throat. The next thing she extracted was a comb for her hair with the now familiar Celtic rune. She slid it into the curls on the right side of her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Even without makeup she had to admit that this was the best she had ever looked before. For the final touch she tied a scarlet ribbon which held a delicate mask in place. She tucked her wand into the loose sleeve of the shirt, confident that it would be safe there.

She reached into her own trunk to extract her invisibility cloak, a back to school present from the twins which they had given her last year. She swung it over her head and confidently left the room. She walked confidently, though she had no knowledge of where she intended to go. She was surprised that even though she wore no shoes her feet seemed not to notice. She walked out of the castle as the sun sank beyond the comforting sight of the dense trees that lined the forest. The grass was comforting as well as welcoming as she strolled complacently across the lawn. She disappeared into the thick foliage, intent on a place she knew by heart though she'd never been there. Just as she expected, there, in the exact place she knew it would be, was a ring of stones and a stack of logs waiting to be kindled. She drew the concealing cloak from her body and set it gracefully on the ground before turning to the familiar ring of stones. She pulled her wand out and instantly had a large bonfire roaring in the small hearth.

I I

Malfoy sat on the steps of the castle, staring morosely into the dark forest. He watched as the sun began its descent into the impenetrable forest. There was a distant tug at his consciousness, a new influence there since the end of summer he'd learned to ignore, as it had interfered with his ability to torment people and break rules. This time however, it was impossible to deny. The dominant compulsion made him stand and make his way into the forest. He was even more astonished when he stepped into the forest and his customary jeans and jumper had instantly changed. Now, as he walked beneath the comforting trees he was clad in a loose green shirt, black vest, and breeches. He touched his clothes in suspicious wonder, his wand had moved positions. Instead of resting in his pocket, as was an accepted protocol at Hogwarts, it resided against his arm in his sleeve. His eyes inspected the embroidery on his cuff, it was an odd Celtic rune. He also felt an odd weight on his face, reaching up he found it obscured by a half mask.

He followed the odd calling he felt, wondering how he could follow this impulse and not feel threatened. Just through the trees he saw a flickering flame. He thought that maybe Hagrid or a student had started a bonfire. Whatever he thought, he knew without a doubt that it was his destination. His quiet feet carried him through the last stretch of brush and he halted at the perimeter of the clearing. His astonished eyes took in the enchanting vision before him.

I I

Well, that's about it for chapter three, next will be the big meeting and so on, so any ideas on what you guys want to see? Any ideas for what's in Draco's box? What do you want to happen with them or their boxes, tell me and I might make it happen. Now for the thank yous of my loyal reviewers.

Kerichi: your reviews rock as well, thank you for pointing out the unfittingness of my description of Ginny, I did adjust it I hope you like it better, it is right that I was stuck with finding a word to describe her way of looking at him, I was going for that annoying deadpan people give you when they have n idea what you're talking about but it didn't come across very well did it? So what do you think of this chap?

Suffering n shadows: so now you've found out what lies in Ginny's box, what lies in Draco's box may be a while in showing. So what do you think?

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: thanks for reviewing even though I was torturing you with cliffies, hope you continue reviewing even though I annoy you with my cliffies!


	4. Doubts

The Gypsy In Me

Chapter 4: Doubts

LunarianPrincess

Ginny receives a precious bundle that has been passed through her family from generation to generation. Now that she is the possessor what will the mystifying bundle hold for her? Draco is given a mystifying gift by his mother, what will the enigmatic case hold for him. When they finally open them, it sets the ball rolling to bring true love to their doors.

I V II V I

Last Chap

Draco followed the odd calling he felt, wondering how he could follow this impulse and not feel threatened. Just through the trees he saw a flickering flame. He thought that maybe Hagrid or a student had started a bonfire. Whatever he thought, he knew without a doubt that it was his destination. His quiet feet carried him through the last stretch of brush and he halted at the perimeter of the clearing. His astonished eyes took in the enchanting vision before him.

I V II V I

Now….

His eyes quickly adjusted to the encroaching dusk aided by the roaring fire encased in stones. Weaving sinuously around the fire was the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. Her scarlet hair fanned about her as she undulated to a beat that seemed to beat a tattoo in his blood. Her body was abundant and moved with a fluidity that seemed ethereal. The clothes she was wearing seemed to fit the style in which he was garbed, and he knew without a doubt that this was the other presence in his mind.

He strolled towards her, a silent presence. She noticed him not, continuing with her sensuous dance around the fire. He came up behind her soundlessly and grabbed her before she turned to face him. He heard her catch her breath but she never faltered in her movements, continuing to rock against him. He placed his palm against her abdomen and joined her dance.

The tempo built in his veins and they broke apart, dancing to the primitive beat even apart. He looked at her flushed, rapturous face and saw that her eyes were a deep, alluring emerald. She opened her crimson lips and a tune he recognized as an ancient Celtic chant came from between her lush crimson lips.

Mar is istigh sa sícé amháin a tharlíonn míorúlti an cheana, an mhaithiúnachais is an ghrá… (It is only in the soul that the miracles take place of love, forgiveness and grace..)

Her entrancing voice weaved a potent spell around the two of them. The rhythmic words and driving beat fit this moment perfectly. Though he didn't know what it meant he thought the speech and rhythm blended perfectly with the tattoo already beating in his blood. When it came to a halt they faced each other breathless. Her face as well as his was hidden by a half-mask. Her eyes glittered and her cheeks were flushed. They stared at each other wordlessly.

Her eyes alighted on the odd birthmark on his chest, by his left collarbone. Her fingers stretched out and ran lightly over the mark that matched the runes that adorned her clothes. He glanced down and noticed that her embroidery matched the odd birthmark he had had since birth. His eyes flew to her throat, and there under her left collarbone was a Celtic rune that matched the embroidery on his clothing. He instantly vowed to find out what that rune meant.

"Good evening," the lilting voice caught him by surprise.

"Hello," he responded. They stood motionless in the twilight, the only sound their heavy breathing. Suddenly the beat in his blood changed, now it wasn't driving but fading, slowing and becoming subdued. He instantly knew that his experience with this temptress was coming to an end. The beat which pumped through his veins was very familiar though, it was a beat he had heard often when his mother had taught him how to dance. Without thinking he grabbed the girl's hand and tugged her forward. He moved fluidly through the dance, the girl trying to keep up with him in the complicated moves of the tango.

As they drew to a halt they stared at each other. He bent down and brushed his lips across her silken cheek. An owl hooted in the distance shattering the seductive silence that had weaved its way around them. Draco's head turned towards the eerie cry and he was chagrined to not that when he turned back the girl had slipped away. He saw the edge of her skirt slip into the foliage just beyond his reach. He cursed under his breath at the fact that she got away from him. He spun quickly when he heard a masculine chuckle behind him. Turning he found nothing to indicate that there had ever been anyone behind him.

The sun had sunk beneath the trees and now all that lit his way out of the forest was the fire. He began his trek with very little enthusiasm and all the way out his thoughts were occupied with the entrancing stranger in the forest. He suddenly began thinking about the mysterious and fiery woman and her seeming magical appearance in this place, because he could not remember such a beautiful woman ever being in the halls of Hogwarts, though it is true that he rarely cared enough to pay attention there. And wasn't there a faerie curse on this forest that ensured that lost young men encounter a siren-like women who would lure them away from his responsibilities and family. Then again her beauty had been so flawless it almost seemed divine, perhaps she was the local patron goddess of the gypsy forest. But how was she a part of his mind, instantly he thought of an old story his mother used to tell him when he was very young, about how gods or goddess could play with mortals minds, or the faeries playing with human emotions. As soon as he stepped out of the forest and onto the lawn in front of the castle the fire went out and he was encased in darkness before his eyes adjusted to the light cast by the torches on the castle wall. The light of civilization cast the thoughts of faeries and goddesses from his mind.

V I V I O I V I V

Ginny breathed deeply, clutching the tree she had sagged against not far from the clearing she had just fled. She peered from behind her leafy haven, staring at the handsome man who stood their confusedly. She saw him say something under his breath before he walked away with a ponderous expression. Ginny stared with trepidation at the darkness of the forest after dusk. She had been out here before but for some reason she felt naked and exposed.

She lifted her skirts and walked carefully back into the clearing, there in the middle of it, near the extinguished fire glinted a stone rune. She didn't know what it meant but the small loop at the top and sparkling material clearly indicated that it was some sort of pendant or charm. She reached out hesitantly and grabbed it, surprisingly it was warm to the touch not cool as stone or metal should be. She glanced up sharply when she thought she heard a giggle. She peered around in the darkness, finding nothing, before abandoning her search and walking quickly away from the fey and mysterious glen.

She began thinking about the icy prince she had just met. He had been so handsome and so refined. She had no idea where he had come from, but she was glad he had come for she had been dreaming all her life of meeting someone like him. she had once thought she had met the perfect prince in her life, Harry, but that had turned out to be an illusion born of hero worship. This man was different though, she felt it in her very being, and he was _hers._ Ginny suddenly worried about the manifestation, maybe he wasn't truly real. She brushed her fingers across her cheek absently, where the man had kissed her. There was no way that man wasn't real, his lips were warm and silky and the shivers they sent through her could not be ignored.

She glanced up in surprise when she noted that she had arrived at Hagrid's cottage. She hurried past quietly, praying that her brother and his friends were not in attendance. She crept by the door and hurried up the slope to the castle, once she stood in the front hall she took a deep breath, grateful as yet that no one had noticed her. She kept to the shadows and flung her invisibility cloak over herself, cursing her absent memory for forgetting she could use this to sneak back into her room.

She waited silently outside the common room for someone to come back and let her in. Finally her best friend, Amanda, walked up and said the password, the portrait swung open and Ginny followed Mandy closely. The petite brunette walked quickly up the girls stairs and Ginny followed. Mandy walked into her room, which was across the hall from Ginny's own. Ginny crept to the door and knocked, a voice called through the door that it was open. Ginny barely cracked the door before telling mandy to meet her in her room in a minute. Mandy yelled the affirmative and Ginny closed the door again. she rushed into her own room and flung the invisibility cloak in the chest before turning to the door and waiting for her friend to arrive.

I V I V I V I

I know that was short and kind of boring, but I'm just trying to get the story moving along… any ideas would be welcomed. What did you think?

N: thank you for your criticism I had thought it didn't fit but a girl read it and said it was fine so I posted it, but I agree with you, hopefully you think this is more appropriate, please review some more I appreciate your honesty.


End file.
